Rocky and Bullwinkle's London Adventures
Rocky and Bullwinkle goes on a London Adventures with their cousins, Michael and Bobby and their agents animals friends, Mr. Fox, Mr. Rabbit, Mr. Raccoon and Miss Skunk to help Penelope Pitstop and the Ant Hill Mobs to save the Queen of England from Boris and Natasha whose team up with Dick Dastardly and Muttley. This is Rocky and Bullwinkle‘s second crossover film with one of the Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters. This film is based on Rocky and Bullwinkle: The Space Mystery (TV Series). Plot Once upon a time in England, Michael and Bobby see those villains that they never see them before and they don’t know what are they up to, so they call their youngest cousins, Rocky and Bullwinkle to come to England immediately. Rocky and Bullwinkle took a sailboat ride with Captain Peter Wrongway Peachfuzz as he sailed to the continent, Europe. When they get to England, Rocky and Bullwinkle has meet up with their oldest cousins, Michael and Bobby and their agents animals friends, Mr. Fox, Mr. Rabbit, Mr. Raccoon and Miss Skunk and they told them there’s two new villains that they never see before so they must find out immediately. As Rocky, Bullwinkle, Michael, Bobby, Mr. Fox, Mr. Raccoon, Mr. Rabbit and Miss Skunk finds out whose those villains are, they turn out that they are a man with scary mustache and in pilot outfit, Dick Dastardly and his mutt dog, Muttley, and those villains were trying to setting traps a beautiful woman and seven of her friends so they won’t get of his way. Miss Skunk use her smells on Dick Dastardly and Muttley and stinked them away. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Michael, Bobby and the agents animals don’t know why’d do those villains wanted to sets trap for a woman and her friends for. Then suddenly, a black car named Chugga Boom came and coming out of it was a beautiful woman in race car driver outfit, Penelope Pitstop and seven little men are called the Ant Hill Mobs (Clyde, Dum Dum, Yak Yak, Snoozy, Pockets, Zippy and Softy) and they came and tell them that the reason why they want to set trap for them because they don’t want them to save Queen Elizabeth II of England because they are planning to capture her. But Boris and Natasha can hear what are the heroes are saying about those new villains plans to capturing the Queen of England and that’s the same thing what Boris and Natasha are doing so they must find Dastardly and Muttley immediately. As Boris and Natasha found Dastardly and Muttley, they have the same mission as they do so the four villains team up to capture the Queen of England as they have to sneak into the castle as they dress up as guards to traiting those real guards as they came to fight them off but they are all trapped by a large sack. Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Boris and Natasha has captured the Queen and they steal her away out of the castle. As those villains carried the Queen away, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Penelope, Michael, Bobby, the agency’s animals and the Ant Hill Mobs came to the rescue as they are on the Chugga Boom. The fight is about to begin as they are fighting, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Penelope save the Queen of England from Dick Dastardly and Muttley. Then Rocky and Michael tied Boris, Natasha, Dick Dastardly and Muttley up with rope. Queen Elizabeth II is Saved! Queen of England thanks Rocky, Bullwinkle, Penelope and the gang for saving her as she thanks them that they stopped Boris, Natasha, Dick Dastardly and Muttley for kidnapping the queen so they got arrested by the queen’s guards. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Michael, Bobby and the agents animals friends thanked Penelope, the Ant Hill Mobs and the Chugga Boom for the adventures in London as Penelope gave Bullwinkle a kiss goodbye and then she also give a kiss to Rocky so Penelope, the Ant Hill Mobs and Chugga Boom returns to their home and so dose Rocky and Bullwinkle returns to Frostbite Falls to the citizens all about their London Adventures and they all live happily ever after! The End! Category:Crossover film Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:TV Special Category:Hanna-Barbera